Thinking of You
by pyrecraft
Summary: Mrs. Lovett is stuck late at night with lustful thoughts of her dear barber. Songfic to A Perfect Circle's, "Thinking of You" off their album Mer de Noms.


Welcome to my first fanfiction, and smut nonetheless! I came up with this when listening to APC and reading a serial killer encyclopedia in the library. The book happened to mention our dear Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett (: I just couldn't help myself.

Rated M for a reason!

Warning(s): Female masturbation, Sweenett fantasies.

And of course I don't own Sweeney Todd or the lyrics and all that jazz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lying all alone and restless…<em>**

Mrs. Lovett tossed and turned in her plush, ornamented bed - sighing heavily as she tried to force herself to fall asleep. Alas, it was not working in the slightest.

_**Unable to lose this image…**_

Mr. Todd and her had been having (what she considered) a conversation in his barbershop earlier in the day when he flipped shit and slammed her into the wall, pressing himself all too close to her. It was innocent enough, yet it still made things tighten low in her body. He put his razor to her throat and continued to spit his verbal abuses, all while Nellie was stuck with one of her many fantasies of him taking her against that very wall.

She lets out a groan and tries to think of something else. Perhaps about the many things that need to be cleaned up in Mr. Todd's quarters…

_**Sleepless, unable to focus on anything but your surrender…**_

Unconsciously, Nellie's hand found its way to her nightgown-clad breast and began to lightly tease it, imagining what it would be like to have Sweeney finally surrender to her advances and unrequited love.

_**Tugging a rhythm to the vision that's in my head, tugging a beat to the sight of you lying…**_

Lovett's ministrations to her breast continued, her mind playing out one of her favorite scenarios – _Mr. Todd and her against that wall, locked in a passionate embrace. A small spark from perhaps a lingering gaze or a soft touch would ignite them, and they would have nearly exploded in a fit of pent-up lust. _

_He kissed her roughly, possessively, and she would meet him with her own vicious ardent. They would push each other back to rip at clothing, desperately wanting to explore the flesh beneath. _

_**So delighted with a new understanding…**_

She slipped off her nightgown and threw the heavy covers from her body, tending to her aroused form with more purpose and meaning.

_He'd whipped out his friend from its holster – the biting blade pressed to her pale flesh, the razor splitting it open and allowing rubies to form. Mrs. Lovett moaned softly, not all that displeased to be hurt. Sweeney arched an eyebrow and cut along the top of her exposed breast, very satisfied to find that Nellie reacted to this with small sighs and gasps of pleasure. _

_**Something about a little evil that makes that unmistakable noise I was hearing, unmistakable sound that I know so well…**_

_Mr. Todd pressed the length of his naked body to hers, their clothing tossed carelessly aside as their coupling grew fiercer and dangerously bold, him ecstatic and completely focused on what sounds he could get the small baker to make – the sweet cries, the pathetic mewls – it all had an incredible effect on him. She was a marionette in his eager hands. _

Nellie's hand traveled from her erect nipple and down to the wet and sensitive flesh between her thighs, lightly torturing her clit and emitting euphoria-filled whimpers as her legs spasmed in paroxysms of delicious sensation.

_**Spent and sighing with a look in your eye, spent and sighing with a look on your face like…**_

_Sweeney slipped his hand between their bodies to mercilessly tease at Nellie's slippery sex, rubbing at her in a way that had her eyes rolling in the back of her head and having her whimper and arch to him, blatantly begging for his touch like a whore. __**His**__ whore._

_**Sweet revelation, sweet surrender – sweet, sweet surrender.**_

_Satisfied with how wet and submissive she grew, Mr. Todd spread Mrs. Lovett's legs and cupped her peachy ass in his hands, lifting her from the floor…_

Nellie stretched her legs as far apart as she could before…

_And thrusting into her…_

Easily dipping two fingers into her velvety warm core…

She cried out loudly, a near scream as she was finally filled and made whole.

Meanwhile, Mr. Todd sat upstairs in his barber chair, brooding, which was nothing new. He was planning to sharpen his razors when the oddest sound pricked his ears.

_**Tugging a rhythm to the vision that's in my head, tugging a beat to the sight of you lying…**_

Mrs. Lovett tried to stifle her breathy cries as best as she could manage, fingers thrusting violently into her as the fantasy went on, growing hotter – _unbearable_, and she could feel the familiar tension rise within her already- the coil was singeing and pulling tighter and tighter. Her other hand that had clenched at the sheets she lay on quickly returned to its place at her clit, moving just as she pictured Sweeney would…

Could it be? He shuddered as a string of overpowering moans and choked gasps reached him, his pants growing uncomfortably tight as the realization of what was going on hit him hard – Mrs. Lovett was downstairs _fucking herself. _

_**So delighted with a new understanding…**_

At any other moment, he would have simply stated Mrs. Lovett as a slut and continued his business, but today had the strangest effect on him – she wouldn't leave him alone and he went into deep thought, but instead of mourning over Lucy, his eyes were glued to her revealing dress and the lithe, slender body underneath it. Lovett refused to leave even after he threatened her, her ample, corset-restricted breasts pressed up none too nonchalantly to his chest. He barely restrained himself from shagging his landlady against the dirtied wall of his barbershop. Luckily, or rather unluckily when Sweeney looked back on it, his senses snapped back and she was forced from his sight.

_**Something about a little evil that makes that unmistakable noise I was hearing, unmistakable sound that I know so well…**_

Sweeney began to picture what Nellie was doing downstairs as her cries increased tenfold- her release imminent. He wondered what she was thinking about, or rather, who she was throwing herself to within her corrupted mind. What pompous and unworthy Englishmen was she yearning for? No – she wouldn't betray him like that. She was _his _and she knew this.

Right?

_**Spent and sighing with a look in your eye, spent and sighing with a look on your face like…**_

He suppressed a groan himself as he imagined her- face twisted in blissful agony, eyes shut tightly and back arching off the bed to meet the movements of her hands.

_**Sweet revelation, sweet surrendering – sweet revelation, sweet…**_

Mrs. Lovett thrust that last time her body coveted and smashed into an earth-shattering peak, screaming in pleasure as her cunt contracted around her fingers – her other hand drawing the orgasm out with skillful movements to her aching and swollen bud. Her form flushed and bucked until she was nothing more than a gasping and panting puddle of pleasant aftershocks.

With the final sound from his landlady, Sweeney flipped the sign at his door and made for his private quarters – his _bulging_ problem starting to ache furiously as the previous sounds replayed over and over again in his mind.

**_Thinking of you, thinking of you, thinking…_**

* * *

><p>I humbly request that you ignore any possible errors I may have made and be kind if you so graciously decide to review. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
